More Than That
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Sequel to You Raise Me Up. It's Valentine's Day and a green boy has something for a purple girl


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and the song featured. Teen Titans belongs to Warner Bros and the song belongs to Backstreet Boys

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**More Than That**

**Prologue**

'Look, I'm sorry.'

'For what? You're not the one who…'

'No. I'm sorry that he broke your heart.'

'I know it was all a lie, but he was the only one who didn't make me feel like I wasn't… creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not.'

'Okay, fine. You're way creepy, but that doesn't mean that you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven… but you're not.'

At this, she opened her door, walked up to Beast Boy and hugged him.

**Present, Valentine's Day**

The sun rose over Jump City as streaks of yellow shone through Titans Tower. It wasn't a great morning for Raven. She never liked Valentine's Day. But she knew it would come sooner or later. So, she decided to get out of bed and get this day over and done with. As she sat down on the couch to read one of her books, she failed to see Beast Boy tip toeing towards the exit. She did notice Starfire and Robin walking towards the kitchen.

'Morning, Raven.'

Raven didn't answer, as she wasn't looking forward to today. Cyborg was the last to wake up. As he walked towards the kitchen, Robin went to the fridge to pull out a cake, and took it to the table, placing it to Starfire.

'For my special girl, Happy Valentine's Day.'

Starfire squealed with excitement as she ran up to Robin to kiss him. She then proceeded to eat the cake. It took a while for Raven to notice that Beast Boy wasn't around.

'Hey, where's Beast Boy?'

'Dunno. I heard that he was setting something up for today,' said Cyborg, not looking up from the fridge.

Raven just kept reading. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was in Jump City Park, meeting with some other people.

'Okay, so you just want to sing to her, while we go set up the flowers for her, right?'

'Yeah. I'm sure she'll love it, even though she hates this day. Let's go for it.'

**The Gift**

Night had fallen on Jump City. Inside Titans Tower, Raven was the only one in the tower. Robin and Starfire had gone out for dinner, while Cyborg was out looking for one. Raven was reading another of her books, but then Beast Boy came back in. He walked up to Raven.

'Hey, Raven. I heard that the Jump City Park is having a concert tonight. You wanna come?'

'Not interested.'

'Come on, if you come, I promise not to prank you for a week.'

She looked up at Beast Boy, concerned.

'A year.'

At this, she immediately stood up and grabbed Beast Boy.

'You'd better be right about this!' She then walked out. Beast Boy then followed, smiling.

'Don't you worry, Raven. After tonight, I'll be right about it.'

It was 9pm and the concert finished its last song. The crowd, except for Raven, was clapping.

'Can we go now?' moaned Raven.

'Not yet, there's still one song to go.' He then stood up and walked off.

'Uh, where are you going?' asked Raven, confused.

'You'll see.'

Raven only sighed as the lights dimmed. But then, she heard what sounded like an angel's voice. She turned to see that it was Beast Boy, with a microphone.

_I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lies, oh_

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that 

Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end that

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say

There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye  
_  
I will love you more than that  
I wont say the words  
Then take them back  
Ohh...  
__  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that_

_I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that_

As he sung the last line, he held out his hand.

'Like I said, you think you're alone, Raven… but you're not.'

Raven, who was surprised, suddenly realised what he meant. She ran up to the stage and took his hand.

'Here, I made this for you.' He took the card from one of the guys backstage and handed it to Raven. The front had pink hearts all over it.. When she opened it, it said, 'Say the magic words for the gift.'

'What gift?'

'You'll see.'

'Okay. Azerath, Mentrion, Zynthos!' As she said her chant, black magic swelled around mortors backstage. The mortors then launched themselves into the sky. Raven looked up to see fireworks exploding in the sky. She then looked to Beast Boy, who was smiling.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Raven.' She then smiled, and walked up to him. Beast Boy was expecting another hug, but instead, she pecked him on the cheek.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Beast Boy.' He then smiled, and jumped onto Raven, hugging her. Raven never thought that it would happen, but she began to like Valentine's Day. As the fireworks finished, they realised that everyone was gone. They then looked at each other, and blushed. They knew what to do. They kissed as the night sky shone above them.

**Epilogue**

'BREAKFAST!!!' Raven woke to the shout of Cyborg. Annoyed, she got up and headed to the kitchen. She saw a note on the table. She looked at Cyborg, as if he put it there. But Cyborg just shrugged. She took the note and opened it. She then smiled.

**Hey Raven,**

**I just went to the flower shop to pick up a delivery for you. I hope you like them. I'll be home soon.**

**I love you.  
****  
Beast Boy**


End file.
